


Home

by emjam



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dipping Down Times A Thousand, Episode: s3e23 Deep Dive, Gen, Magic, Soul Bond, allusions to the soul bond thing that supposedly happened at the blood moon ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjam/pseuds/emjam
Summary: Its deep, interdimensional depths swim around her, content in its beautiful source, and Star thinks:I’m home.





	Home

The glowing swirls of ethereal light shine brighter than any of the little dots struggling around them. White-hot stars are swallowed by the thrumming, churning explosion of colors until all that she can perceive is the light and the absence of it, the mysterious entryway and the unwanted remainder. It drips and writhes with a unique voracity that reminds her of dipping down, but so much stronger and more intense, and the buzzing in the back of her head is a keening wail now, and all she can think is _this is it_.

A shimmering nebulous soul-line drawn in red tugs back to someplace she can’t think of, a place that slips into the darkness beyond the dream. She could feel it with her many arms if she wanted to, but not anymore; it’s drowned out by the _everything_ in front of her. The tendril’s tangibility fades into abstraction before she can remember someone’s even calling for her to return.

There’s no question. She surrenders to the force.

Her form is flipped and stretched in an inky in-between for a split second, and then gently pushed up to break a viscous surface. Arms and wings dissolve into golden gossamer threads and then into nothing, joining the warm hearth that birthed them. Her skin is caressed by a tender sky that knows her well. Glittering gold droplets stream off her. 

This pool wasn’t warmed by a sun. It itself made the heat.

Star opens her eyes.

The very land shimmers. Golden magic warms her ankles and thighs like a hug when she sits up. An all-encompassing, liquid hug. Her limbs and stardust wings and sunshine are fallen away now, but they’re not missed. She doesn’t need them here; the essence is all around her, live energy rolling and pulsing in the electric air. The feeling settles on her cheeks and eyelids for just a moment before twirling on. Fresh skin feels like it never weathered a bruise or an ache before. She is awake and has never been tired.

That red twine had stopped at the opaque black barrier between the void and here. Everything that’s outside stops there. Gold seeps into her lungs and quick through her veins, and in awe, she follows the little unicorns with ticklish tongues and pure magic practically pouring out of their words. Even though she’s pretty sure she’s wearing shoes, she can feel the magnetic ground springing up between her toes. The universe’s magic reaches up to touch her, welcome her, and soothe her. Its deep, interdimensional depths swim around her, content in its beautiful source, and Star thinks:

_I’m home._


End file.
